Family Realities
by Pups Paws
Summary: Martha Jones is getting married. Everyones invited including the Doctor. And he planned on being normal for her. But it still doesn't explain how its all gone so very wrong. Children don't just fall out of the air. Especially not their own. Ten/Martha
1. Marriage in White

**Back again!  
Except this time, TWO things are different!  
One, is RubyRedMorena, who gave me the idea for this story and the title...THANK YOU!! I've been working with her on this story for a while now, and I have to say I liked how it turned out!  
And Two.  
Is my new Beta!  
Hooray for RoxxiSanders! Big CyberHugs to you my friend! And I can promise you that there will be plenty more where that came from!  
Anyway, Disclaimer and all that.  
Basically, you'll get the geist of the story when its done, its a multichapter thing.  
Read on, my friends. Read on!**

**_

* * *

_****__**

FAMILY REALITIES

**CHAPTER 1: Marriage in white**

The sun rose on another average day upon the earth.

In particular, London.

It was like every other day; those who worked 9 to 5, kissed their families goodbye and set off into the city centre thinking about dinner that night.

The children mumbled and groaned and slowly shuffled out of the door towards the school, cursing the fact that the holidays had just passed.

The housewives breathed a sigh of relief to be alone once more, before setting about cleaning as fast as they could so that they could sit down in the lounge and watch their shows in their own time before the rest of the family got home.

But for one particular doctor, the day that had just dawned would turn out to be the biggest of her life.

Martha Jones had hardly slept a wink the night before, but was not at all tired.

She was too nervous, too excited about heading down to the church to marry the man that she loved.

She got up, hurriedly showered, had breakfast, greeted Tish and her mother who'd come to help, changed into her beautiful wedding dress, took photos, was bundled into the car and headed off to the church two hours early.

* * *

She now stood before the mirror in a closed room, smoothing down the wrinkles and slight creases in her satin dress.

It had to be perfect.

The entire day had to be perfect.

If it wasn't, someone was going to pay with blood.

She'd been alone for almost half an hour, fussing and nit-picking over any small detail that did not meet her standards, before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called, knowing that it would end up being Tish or her mother, returning to reassure her that everything was alright.

But as the large wooden door opened upon its well oiled hinges, she glanced over her shoulder to find that it was not her mother or her sister.

It was, to her mild surprise, a tall, thin man, dressed in a sharp blue suit with wild hair and ancient eyes.

As he gently shut the door behind him, neither spoke.

It had been a fair while since they had seen each other, and things had not been so peaceful when they had parted. Martha was surprised to see him here.

Hastily she turned back to the mirror and smoothed out the white satin again.

"I didn't think you'd end up coming," she said, wanting to seem still rather irritated at him, despite forgiving him months back.

In the mirror, she saw him shove his hands in his pockets, duck his head and rock back on his heels.

"You asked me to come…so I came," he said softly, falling for Martha's ruse.

There wasn't anything she could say to him that would still make her seem angry.

So there was a silence that followed, in which Martha continued to fiddle with her dress, and he stood awkwardly behind her.

It was obvious that there was something that he wanted to say, from the way he stared intently at his shoes, he was trying to think of some way to say it.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly.

Martha looked over her shoulder at him.

"You're what?" she asked.

"I am sorry. Sorry for getting into an argument with you…I'm very sorry," he said softly.

She gazed at him for a moment, and he held that gaze, with a silent pleading for forgiveness.

"…Alright," she sighed, shaking her head.

Despite forgiving him, Martha felt a little resentful that he continued to stand there like a goose.

She glanced over her shoulder at him again, and he glanced furtively at her.

To her surprise, he kicked the ground dejectedly and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Either he was speechless, or he'd spontaneously lost his voice.

His eyes, which had been on her face, suddenly drifted upward and he froze.

When a rush of air escaped over his lips, Martha knew that something wasn't quite right with the Time Lord.

"What's the matter?" she asked, hands moving to her hips.

He didn't reply immediately, he continued to stare at some point in space, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"…Something…Something is wrong," he murmured half to himself.

A surge of both frustration and worry welled inside her; she figured that something like this would happen on her wedding day.

"What is it?" she asked.

Still, he didn't look at her and this time he didn't even respond.

He sniffed deeply then turned about in a full circle, looking around him, before looking back into the same area of space he'd been caught by. He was rubbing his fingers together and his breathing was slightly heightened; Martha was beginning to think that the Time Lord was ill.

He never acted this strangely.

Taking a step forward though, proved to be a mistake.

With a sharp intake of breath, he stilled completely, eyes wide and glassy.

Fear rocketed through her and she made to grab hold of him, but there was a loud whining sound that distracted her.

Sensing danger, Martha's protective nature kicked in.

She had to get him away from this place if something was happening.

But just as she was about to grab his hand to lead him outside, there was a loud thud behind her and two sets of groans.

The Doctor relaxed, breathing out heavily and blinking blearily.

For a moment, he staggered, close to collapsing, if it weren't for Martha grabbing hold of him.

He glanced at her, grinning wearily.

"Thanks." He offered as she steadied him.

"Just get your balance back, Doctor. You're alright," she said softly.

Another grin came to his face, before he disengaged her hand from his and stood under his own power.

"Right then." He said confidently and strode across the room to the odd tangle of limbs and black hair that had not been in the room before.

The Doctor stood over them, glaring down upon the intruders, Martha stepping up by his side as she did the same with as much power and menace as he had.

Slowly, the form untangled and two teenagers were soon distinguishable.

One was a girl, and the other was a boy.

Both stared up at the Doctor and Martha with something akin to fear and respect, though Martha had no clue why she saw respect.

"…Do you want to explain to me what happened…or do I have to guess?" the Doctor said dauntingly.

Instantly the boy and the girl straightened up.

"No, sir. W-w-we'll tell you, sir," the boy stammered.

"Good." The Doctor said as he crouched before them, leaning forward so he was close to them. "Cause, my friend here is getting married. And I think she would appreciate it, if you told us what happened before you skedaddle out of here."

Martha took her chance to step forward.

"Come on then. Out with it," she snapped, her tone clipped and authoritative.

The boy and the girl instantly cowered under her fiery gaze and she missed the Doctor's look of respect and reverence for her power.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am." The boy said, nodding quickly.

The girl stared at both of them before slowly leaning over to the boy and whispering something to him. His eyes widened, but he remained silent.

The Doctor hummed slightly.

Then, the girl began the story.

"Well…we were playing in the attic…" she began.

"Which was against Dad's rules," the boy added.

It earned him a dark look from the girl, who Martha figured was probably his little sister.

"Anyway, we were playing in the attic, and we found…I dunno…this shiny thing. It was so pretty, so bright and colourful. So we reached out to…" the girl said.

"Dad said that we shouldn't go into the attic because it's dangerous. Stuff that he's collected or trapped or something like that is up there, so he tells us to 'steer well clear', he doesn't want us to get hurt. But we were so bored! And he was outside talking to Mum, it wasn't like he kept the door locked or anything. We're old enough to go into places where we weren't meant to go before." The boy suddenly blurted.

Much to the girl's annoyance.

Her eyes took on the colour of dark storm clouds as she glared lividly at him.

"Shut up, Mal," she deadpanned.

The boy looked at her, his own eyes betraying his fear, his face showing his bewilderment.

Taking the opportunity, Martha glanced at the Doctor.

His long, fingered hand was covering his mouth as he scrutinized the kids, his face pulled into a grim expression as his dark eyes darted over the two teenagers sitting on the church floor.

The wedding was all but forgotten in Martha's mind, which she cursed herself for.

Finding something more important to do on her wedding day.

"But we touched it, and it zapped us here." The girl finished, without the previous flair and exuberance that she had shown before.

She was still obviously riled about her counter part's interference.

"Names," the Doctor demanded, his voice muffled by his hand.

"Sorry?" the boy asked, looking up at him.

"Names," the Doctor repeated, moving his hand this time, but settling it back over his mouth straight afterwards.

"Oh! Names…uh…um…okay. My name is Malikai …and…this is my sister…" he began.

"Maia." The girl cut him off quickly.

There was some obvious tensions between the two.

"Malikai and Maia?" Martha asked, still her tone was clipped and annoyed.

"Yup" the girl, Maia, nodded.

Of course, Martha believed their story to be true; she'd travelled with the Doctor and knew that there was equipment that could zap people to different areas.

"What time period, did you come from?" The Doctor asked, moving his hand slightly.

Did he seem worried?

"Ahh…well, there we can't help you," Maia said; Martha was getting the distinct impression that she knew how to handle a situation despite only being no more than 15 years old.

"Time doesn't really matter where we come from. Sort of…bounces right off our lives," Malikai clarified.

For a moment, the Doctor was silent, as was Martha.

It wasn't every day that two teenagers crashed a wedding, especially hers. But then again, what was every day with the Doctor other than new experiences?

"Judging from your clothing…I would probably have to say…somewhere…well…um…actually I can't place it…sort of mismatched, like something you pull out of an old closet that looks good, but you can't identify it…just like in the TAR…" he trailed off, his eyes widening.

Revelation had hit him hard, and Martha craned to see what he'd seen.

She checked their physical appearance for the first time.

The girl, Maia, had darkish coloured skin like herself, but lighter.

Her hair was jet black and appeared to have been straightened but was left to fly free around her face. Her eyes were wide and brown, very, very familiar, full of light and wonder and magic.

She was wearing a white shirt, covered by a small black vest with numerous pockets in it. On her legs she wore a pair of jeans with golden designs from the hip to the knee. On her feet she wore a pair of red Converse All Stars.

The boy, Malikai, apparently was white, with darkish hair, short with punky spikes.

His eyes were dark, almost black with the same light that Maia had.

He wore a black shirt adorned with red writing that Martha didn't bother to read; on his legs he also wore jeans, plain this time, and on his feet were black Converse.

Nothing spoke to her of where they had come from or what they were doing here.

But somehow the Doctor had gathered everything about them from their clothing and what they had said.

Maia, however distracted the adults appeared to be, sniffed casually.

"What are you dressed like that for?" she asked, a little obnoxiously.

Martha shot her a withering look, still aggravated that these two kids had interrupted her wedding.

"I'm getting married," she snapped.

The girl ignored the anger in her voice and grinned brightly.

"Married! Brill!" She laughed, kicking her legs out.

Martha felt a tug of fondness for the girl; she was so bright and cheerful, she only hoped to one day have a child as jovial as Maia.

"Who to? Is it him?" Maia asked, gesturing to the Doctor.

Martha's head shot up and she stared at the Time Lord who raised his own eyebrows.

"No!" Martha said, almost a little too quickly.

It caused the Doctor to stare at her a moment longer, before turning back to the kids.

"No. She is not. She is getting married to…someone else. But enough of that. I'll take you home. Martha, care to join us?" the Doctor asked as he stepped toward the door.

It earned him an ice cold glare from her, as she folded her arms.

"Have you forgotten where you are?! I'm getting married! I can't just go gallivanting off with you, with two _kids!_ I'm not letting you ruin this for me" Martha snapped angrily.

To her utter surprise, he grabbed her wrist and marched her over to the corner of the room.

When he stopped, he kept a tight hold on her and kept his face close to hers.

"Martha, you have got to come with me," he said softly.

At this, she took offence.

"_Have_ to come with you! Are you crazy?! I'm not going anywhere with you on my wedding day!" she snapped at her regular tone.

Both the teenagers looked at them oddly then began to whisper to each other.

"I am serious; you have got to come with me." He muttered.

Just before she could respond, he slipped a hand over her mouth, so that she couldn't speak properly.

"And before you go off into a little tangent about how important _your_ wedding day is to you, let me finish. I need you to come with me right now, to get these kids home…because I think I've figured out where they've come from," the Doctor said, staring at her with wide eyes.

Still struggling against his hand over her mouth, she managed a muffled _'Where?'._

Sparing a quick little glance at the two teenagers, Malikai and Maia, he sighed deeply.

"They're ours," he whispered, not looking her directly in the eye.

Martha's heart skipped a few beats before she pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"WHAT?!" she screamed, before he could silence her again.

"Don't scream! Do _not_ scream, Martha Jones." The Doctor snarled with a dark look in his eyes that some how made her excited.

"If you don't scream, I'll let you speak, but if you do I'll keep you shut up until we get to the TARDIS, where I'll have her take your voice away," he warned.

Glaring back at him, she scoffed.

"Are you going to be quiet?" he asked impatiently.

With a resigned nod, he let her go and got a hard slap across the face.

"You bastard. How dare you do this on my wedding day!" she hissed, keeping quiet.

The Doctor glared back at her, his own hand across the growing red mark on his cheek.

"How dare I do what!? Tell you the truth? I've got a lot worse than that Martha, just be glad that I don't open my mouth and tell you what I think of your husband to be," he snarled, rubbing his cheek.

"You don't know Tom…" she began indignantly.

"And I don't want to know that repulsive human," he cut in.

It left both of them glaring daggers at each other, breathing hard and heavy.

In all truth, Martha didn't know what to do, kick him, slap him again, or submit to this strange urge to kiss him.

He looked so adorable when he was angry, so exciting and she wondered what his reaction would be.

Anger flooded Martha's mind as she mentally shook away those thoughts.

She was angry, she had every right to be and she _hated _the Doctor for this.

If he went through with this, she'd never forgive him.

"Excuse me?" Malikai suddenly murmured softly, causing both adults to turn their glares upon him.

"We're very sorry for the intrusion and we can see that we've cause this argument…" Malikai said.

"We're not arguing," Martha interrupted.

"Yes we are," the Doctor argued.

Clenching her jaw, she did her best to ignore him.

"Anyway…we've caused a disruption and I suppose will continue to do so until we have left. I am terribly sorry, but perhaps it might be best if both of you took us home as soon as possible and that way you can get back to whatever you were doing before we arrived." Malikai said diplomatically.

Behind him, Maia was grinning madly; almost like she was proud.

Martha and the Doctor glared at each other again, before she folded her arms and huffed out an impatient sigh.

"Fine, I'll come with you but as soon as they are gone, I'm coming straight back here. You dare follow me and I'll make sure that you sing like a soprano for the rest of your life," Martha snapped.

"Wouldn't dream of it," The Doctor responded acidly.

"Good," She snapped.

"Good," he said shortly.

* * *

**First Chapter done!  
Kiddies!  
Hooray!  
Ten/Martha fic, in a sea of Ten/Rose!  
Hooray!!  
Just a heads up, I will always be a Ten/Martha shipper to the very end! And I am especially excited as next week, Martha comes back to DW! Happy Dance!  
I know its not for long, but I'm just happy that she's back...maybe they'll show the alternate version thats soaked with Ten/Martha...hmmmm...if only, if only. **


	2. Green with Envy

**People like it?  
People like it!  
****Awesome!  
Thanks for all the reviews, you make me so very happy, especially to RubyRedMorena and MASSIVE hugs to RoxxiSanders.  
There are people reviewing this story that I have never seen around before, and that's cool!  
Thanks for everything!**

* * *

_CHAPTER 2:- Green with Envy_

They walked quickly to the TARDIS, the two kids in front of them.

Martha had the Doctor's overcoat wrapped tightly around her, still in a foul mood.

The Doctor walked quickly, staring furiously at the ground with his hands shoved deeply into his pockets.

He hadn't been this angry in so long.

In all honesty, he wondered how he was able to stand walking next to her.

She hated him and he hated her at that moment in time.

He didn't understand why she was being so stubborn; he especially didn't understand why she was being so…so…so difficult.

It wasn't like he was asking her to ditch the entire marriage and run away with him.

Though, if he was being honest, he did want her to do that.

He'd meant every word that he'd said about that _'Tom' _

She should not have been marrying such a slovenly human, she deserved much better than that. A much higher species.

Him perhaps.

With a guttural growl, he kicked the thought from his mind.

No, he was angry at her. He hated Martha and she hated him.

"What's your problem" Martha shot.

Her tone was hostile and cold; breaking something fragile inside him, but he steeled himself against it.

"Nothing." He snapped on the heels of her sentence, casting a furious glance in her direction.

"Fine" Martha said, raising her chin slightly.

For a moment, he swore he saw a glimmer of sadness in her eyes, before it was consumed by anger.

Unable to stop himself, he scoffed.

"I don't understand you. Of all the lazy, slothful, dumb apes that I have met on this planet, I don't understand _you_" he said disbelievingly.

Martha turned on her heel, stopping in the middle of the street to glare at him.

"_Good_. I hope that puts you in you're place, your _highness_" Martha said sarcastically.

Puffing out his chest and raising his chin, he glared imperiously at Martha, hoping that his worst possible stare would cause her to back down.

Yet she did not.

She didn't even waver.

She knew him too well.

"I'm a lot higher than you'll ever be Martha Jones; you're a simple, domestic ape. How could you possibly ever rise to my lowest standards as a TIME LORD" the Doctor snarled, baring his teeth.

Yet it was like water off a duck's back to her.

"At least I have a heart, unlike you, you selfish old man. I think about others and I care for other, I love and I live. You…you mourn and wallow and begrudgingly save the day when there is nothing else to do and then you RUN like a COWARD! I stay behind and deal with what I've caused. You leave a path of ruin and heart break in your wake and you don't even bother to stop and help those you've crushed! You maybe superior, but believe me Doctor, you are in no way BETTER!" Martha said scathingly.

To his horror, his anger slipped and hurt showed upon his face.

The words hit home and they hit him hard.

His hearts cracked and he took a deep shuddering breath.

"Aww…hurt you did I? _Good!_ Some one needed to put you on your arse," she said, adding the finishing blow before turning and walking away.

Leaving him standing there.

It was the first time that he'd truly been defeated…that he had no come back and no hope of ever getting one.

Because Martha was right.

She'd taken one of his debilitating flaws and stabbed him with it, and there he stood bleeding fatally.

Why did he even start the argument, why did he bother to persist with it?

There was no way that he could have won, and all he could have ever hoped to get from that was pain. Yet still he'd done it.

Slowly, his chin sunk to his chest and he stared at the ground.

She was right.

Everything she'd said was right.

And she'd done it to hurt him.

In that moment, he wasn't thinking about the kids, and he wasn't thinking about anything other than himself and her.

Martha Jones, once bitten, twice…she'll hand your rear end to you on a platter.

"Come on!" Martha's voice floated back to him.

Better get it over and done with then he could think all he wanted. Then he could consider how much of a 'stuff up' he really was.

So up went the wall of steel around his heart and his mind as he walked forward stiffly.

Time to do his job and then let her go and never bother her again.

* * *

The teenagers were waiting patiently by the doors of the TARDIS; which mildly surprised the Doctor, as he had been following them and Martha and they had still known where the TARDIS was.

Then again, he reminded himself that they were his children, so they had every right to know where his beloved ship was.

"Huh…about time" Martha scoffed as he walked around the corner.

For a moment, his hearts clenched painfully before he re-enforced the steel wall around his mind and hearts and completely ignored her as they entered the TARDIS.

He knew that he would have to tolerate her presence as he had asked to her to come after all and no matter how unlikely it was; they were her children too.

He'd need her DNA to help to lock onto exactly where they had come from.

Unfortunately he knew that the process did take time, depending on how the TARDIS felt.

Hopefully she would understand his pain and give him her quickest and best scan to date.

Spending five minutes with the three people before made him quiver.

Not that he didn't like them, he was simply concerned about how awkward it would be between him and Martha and it would in turn affect their children.

That was not something that he wanted.

So, as he usually did, he turned to the children and grinned manically; hiding away the steel wall behind a mask of insanity.

"Okidokie then, tell me. Where was the last place you landed?" he asked, leaning down to Malikai.

The young boy frowned deeply, obviously more concerned about whether or not he had been found out yet. "I'm not too sure…" he began.

But the Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"Course you are. Being half Gallifreyan, you're bound to know" he said confidently.

Maia made a sort of small gasp, which made the Doctor look up.

"You know?!" she murmured warily, hiding her mouth behind her hands.

The Doctor stood up, and nodded.

"I do. And the quicker you are back home, the less angry I'll be later when I remember that you were playing with something that you weren't meant to." He said slowly.

He couldn't help but feel extremely proud when they both glanced at each other sheepishly and then nodded.

After all these years of being an ex-father, he still was able to command his offspring with the same authority as days of old.

"Anyway" he spoke suddenly, breaking up the moment of seriousness.

Rocking back on his heels, he stared expectantly at Malikai, still waiting for an answer.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, the Doctor felt a surge of time energy from the boy and a small smile crept onto his face again.

"Uh…I think it was…Moda-Verna. Yeah, you took us there for a little vacation from studies and all that." Malikai said as he opened his eyes again.

Being as eccentric as this incarnation was, the Doctor skewed into a tangent.

"Studies? What studies?" he asked curiously.

Malikai shrugged noncommittally.

"You wanted us to study to be a Time Lord and a Time Lady." He mumbled, knowing that he shouldn't be speaking.

Yet the laws of time eluded the Doctor on this such tangent and he pressed for more.

"Really?! Have you gotten up to the part about growing TARDIS' yet? Cause that was my favourite part! I love how you had to nurture the seedling and tap into the psychic field every day; really draining process but absolutely brilliant when you get to feel the amount of time…" The Doctor began.

"Uh…Dad" Maia spoke loudly as she stepped up before him, causing him to cut short in his monologue.

Blinking, he tilted his head to the right questioningly, preparing to continue on with his speech.

"You've sorta gone way off topic here. Again…" Maia reminded.

"Ah…yes…um…I do that a lot." He said softly.

Maia nodded.

"Yes you do…all the time. I'm constantly reminding you that you have got to close your mouth sometimes, it gets really distracting when you're reading a book for a test tomorrow and you're in my room, sitting on my bed, throwing my well ordered papers about the place as you yak on about some planet you went too years ago." Maia said, all in one breath.

It seemed like the sort of thing that he would do, and all the Doctor could do was offer a small sheepish smile.

"I'll try and remember that for later, Maia. Thank you" he said, nodding to her.

When she smiled back at him, his hearts pounded a little faster, knowing that he helped create something so beautiful.

Or he would help to create.

Mind you, not if things between him and Martha remained the way they were.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Martha standing impatiently on the ramp, her eyes cold and glaring as she folded her arms.

"Some of us do have other things to do today, Doctor" Martha said.

An unconscious sneer crossed his face.

"Yes, I suppose that you do Martha." He said curtly.

While they were looking at each other, they missed the look of concern that passed between the two siblings.

"Dad…why don't you start with the DNA scans?" Maia suggested, stepping forward to tug at his sleeve.

Breaking eye contact with Martha, he looked back at Maia for a moment, regarding her again.

She was intelligent; oh so intelligent and compassionate.

The perfect mix of him and Martha.

He could see the human in her, he could see Martha Jones' beautiful eyes in his daughter.

Something that perhaps he'd never have.

"Yes. Sorry. Lend me you're fingers. Maia, Malikai. It's time to send you back home." The Doctor said, shaking his head and extending a hand.

* * *

Martha watched the Doctor leaning over the console, her arms folded and her gaze cold as she could keep it.

Her anger was fading, leaving nothing but an empty hole of sadness; yet she forced herself to remain mad as she could.

He didn't deserve her sadness, he wasn't worth crying over.

'_Now that's not true'_ a small voice in the back of her head spoke up.

Flinching, Martha ignored it, shifting her weight from one leg to another.

Maybe it wasn't, but she had every right to be mad at him for bagging out her husband-to-be.

Just because he was jealous, didn't give him the right to say any of the things that he'd said. If he was hurting then good.

It was what he deserved.

Yet, if this was what she truly thought, she wondered why on earth she couldn't help but feel remorseful about the fading red mark on his cheek.

She could see it still, even in the cyan light of the Time Rotor; like a reminder of what she had done to him.

From where she was standing she could see his face, and she recognized the mask that hid the wall of steel instantly.

So he was hurting.

'_Not thinking 'good' now are you?' _the voice taunted.

"Excuse me…Mu…" Malikai sudden spoke from in front of her, and she tore her gaze from the Time Lord.

The teenager seemed to be at a loss of what to call her; he could tell that she was angry and he didn't want to offend her by calling her something that she didn't want.

But Martha couldn't help but feel a great affection to this boy; the diplomat.

She remembered him breaking up the argument that had threatened to boil over into a fight back at the church.

The boy had to have some guts to stand both the glare of her and the Doctor.

"It's alright. You can say it." Martha said gently, unfolding her arms.

A look of relief and happiness passed over his features.

"Thank you. Uh…Mum…I was wondering…I know it hasn't happened yet…but…I was wondering, since Dad and Maia are working on the Rotor again…could you possibly give me a lesson in human biology?" Malikai asked politely.

For a moment, Martha stood still, staring at this boy.

If he were half Gallifreyan as the Doctor had said, then…why would he want to know about humans if he himself had such an interesting biology?

"Am I allowed to ask why?" she said.

"Well…you always make it sound so interesting. You told me about being a human doctor, and that's what I aspire to be. I want to be able to work on Earth, in a hospital; like you were going to do before you met Dad" Malikai said.

Now that was a punch in the stomach.

This boy, her son; apparently, the son of both her and the Doctor wanted to be a human doctor.

Like her.

Pride swelled in her heart and she let out a sigh of shock.

"Really?" Martha asked; knowing full well that kids of Malikai's age did pull pranks of this calibre yet nothing spoke fraud in his eyes as he nodded eagerly.

"I thought you were studying to become a Time Lord." Martha said; unaware that the Doctor was now listening intently to their conversation.

"I am. But I want to be a doctor. Like you…and to an extent like Dad. I want to be able to go to University, meet all the humans there…take the tests and become an intern. I want to be able to look after humans, keep them safe from viral infections and bacteria that they may have consumed and cells that have mutated. It all sounds so interesting! I mean, 99 percent of all bacteria hasn't even been found on Earth! I could even become a scientist and help discover them all!" Malikai spoke with the enthusiasm of a child on Christmas Eve; and Martha thought her heart would burst with pride.

By this time, the Doctor was looking at her, then at Malikai, and then back at her.

With a slight tug on his sleeve, Maia returned him to his work.

She was grinning now, from ear to ear.

"Alright! Where do you want me to start?" she asked, leaning down.

"The central nervous system; you told me about the neocortex located in the cerebral cortex last time, would you please continue on from there?" Malikai asked.

Martha remembered studying the brain in Medical School. It had been by far, the most complex things she had ever done, and had studied so hard to remember it all. She still remembered a great deal.

"Okay then…the human brain…" Martha began.

* * *

**Alright, another chapter done and dusted.  
I wanted to throw this up there quick because I want it out there. I owe that much to RubyRedMorena.  
Thanks again, and review...cause that makes me happy, and when I'm happy I post more!  
Thanks again!!**


	3. Seeing Red

**Hello again!  
Right, another chapter.  
Hope this meets standards! Cause I still liked writing it!  
Thanks again for the heaps of support.  
And remain faithful! This is a Ten/Martha story! I just like making them fight...and then...maybe...if I'm feeling good; kiss and make up.  
Read on!!**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 3:- SEEING RED_**

Martha was in the middle of explaining the frontal lobe and its degeneration which caused dementia when the Doctor approached her.

He stepped up beside her, and cleared his throat, which caused her to stop.

Remembering her supposed anger at him, she didn't look up.

"Yes?" she said softly.

"I need to collect some of your DNA to finish the scan. May I please borrow your hand?" he asked; his tone completely neutral.

Martha raised her hand and held it out to him, keeping her eyes on the floor.

The TARDIS had gone silent, even the usual hum seemed to have faded into the background as the Doctor's cool fingers wrapped delicately around her wrist.

He pressed something cool and circular to her palm and held it there.

Unable to help herself she looked up at her hand, and at the Doctor's hand.

He was staring intently at their joined hands, a little too intently.

There was something calming about the coolness of his hands, something that made her feel safe and wanted and protected; and that nothing that he had said really mattered in the face of how much she actually loved him.

Their eyes met and she could see how lonely he was; she could see how much pain she was causing him by doing this.

No.

He did not deserve what she was doing.

There was a sudden beeping however and their moment was broken.

As soon as Martha broke eye contact with him, he released her and stepped away, murmuring something under his breath that sounded like a 'thank you'.

The moment was lost and Martha forced her anger again by quickly turning back to Malikai.

"Where was I?" she asked, loud enough to make sure the Doctor heard.

She wanted the Doctor to know that this wasn't going to go away if he batted his eyelashes at her.

Though; his eyes were very attractive.

A flash of fury rushed through her at herself.

She needed to stay angry; she couldn't double back on herself and throw herself at the Doctor.

That had happened before and it had taken her months to get over it.

Tom, no matter what the Doctor thought, was a genuinely wonderful man with absolutely no qualms about getting close to someone.

She loved him and he loved her and that was enough.

Regardless of the Doctor.

'_How many times do you have to reassure yourself that you're doing the right thing?'_ That tiny smug voice in the back of her head spoke up.

She really had to shut that up.

"Frontal lobe degeneration," Malikai said softly.

With a resigned nod, Martha cleared her throat and began her explanation again, but her mind was elsewhere.

Elsewhere on the Doctor to be precise.

* * *

Maia pressed a few of the buttons with the same expertise as the Doctor, while he himself entered the DNA scans from all four of them.

He made sure to keep a close eye on her, as he knew how dangerous playing with a TARDIS could be. When he had first entered one all those years ago, he'd almost caused a black hole.

In hindsight it was funny, but not when he was being berated by the headmaster of the Prydonian Academy. He'd almost been expelled, but even back then he was able to talk his way out of sticky situations.

"You're quite good at this," The Doctor commented.

Maia glanced up from the monitor, and grinned proudly.

"I learnt from the best. Ever since I was able to reach the top of the console, you began to teach me all about the workings of it. I know I'm nowhere near as good as you but I'm getting there." Maia said.

The Doctor frowned and glanced at Malikai.

"What about your brother?" he asked softly.

"Nah, he never got into it…preferred to pour over all the books in the library with Mum, learning about anatomy and biology and all the other science-y stuff. He's an egg head" Maia said, and the Doctor couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Egg head? What's wrong with being intelligent?" he chuckled, missing the quick glance Martha gave him.

Maia shrugged as she grabbed hold of a lever and slowly pulled it down, watching the reaction on the monitor.

"I suppose not. But I'm intelligent, and I don't stick my head in a book any second that I'm not sleeping or eating. I prefer to stick my hands in it. Get messy and make mistakes. It's a lot better…life experience you always tell me," she said offhandedly.

For a moment, he froze, his hearts thudding painfully in his chest.

This really was his daughter; she acted like him, she spoke like him, he could see his own smile on her face.

It was a real struggle not to grab hold of her and squeeze her tightly, offering her anything she wanted.

He'd gone soft on her already.

Yet it was still difficult to actually look at her and instantly see his daughter, or look at Malikai and see his son. He had to remind himself.

A sudden bleeping alerted him to the fact the TARDIS was done.

Maia was suddenly in his back pocket, peering around his arm excitedly.

The Doctor grabbed hold of the monitor and swung it around to face both of them. Martha and Malikai had gone silent and were staring expectantly at the pair.

The complex pattern of symbols and circles, all based on math that was the Gallifreyan language, flashed onto the screen and the Doctor converted the figures into Earthen hours.

He frowned at the length of time and hissed at his ship in his mind.

He wasn't happy.

The TARDIS was doing this on purpose, he was sure. She was trying to get him and Martha to make up so that she could feel the joy of having young children tramping around inside her.

'_It won't work like that. I'm not talking to her. No matter what you do!' _he snarled telepathically.

His sentient ship merely hummed softly; telling him.

'_We shall see.'_

He hated it when she pulled her weight on him, when she reminded him that he was merely a pilot and she had the power in their relationship and could make him do almost anything while travelling with her.

"What is it?" Malikai asked.

Maia seemed unable to convert the figures so she nudged her father.

"Dad?" she murmured.

The Doctor groaned and hung his head, gripping the edge of the console tightly.

"It's going to take 24 hours to lock onto the TARDIS that they came from…minimum." He said softly.

Taking the risk, the Doctor glanced up at Martha to see a look of stormy rage pass over her face.

One thing was for sure.

He wasn't looking forward to the next 24 hours.

* * *

The Doctor took the TARDIS into the vortex to make sure that Martha didn't miss her wedding, no matter how badly he wanted her to.

He sent the kids to their rooms, so he could have a while to think.

Martha had left the console room and had disappeared into the TARDIS; he didn't know where, but he had a feeling that she was in her old room.

There was no way that he was going to go and find her; he preferred to keep his head intact because he could tell she was furious at him.

If she did end up coming at him, he would defend himself by saying that it was the TARDIS doing this and not him. If it were up to him, she would have been married by now.

'_Liar.'_

Glaring up at the ceiling, the Doctor refused to answer his ship.

'_If it were up to you, she would never be married. I am doing what you truly want.' _

'_Don't give me that!_' The Doctor responded telepathically.

A wave of smugness rolled over him, residual feelings from the sentient ship.

'_I am merely telling the truth, Time Lord.' _The TARDIS said softly.

Growling angrily, he stalked around the console. There wasn't any come back for that; he could not lie to his ship as she could see right through him.

'_Regardless of what you think, Time Lord, I know that you love her. You love her as much as you loved Miss Rose.' _

'_Don't talk about her. She's gone…long gone, nothing more than a memory…the same as Martha.' _The Doctor replied.

'_As you wish, Time Lord. Yet you may wish to know that Miss Martha is approaching from the northern corridor.' _The TARDIS said softly.

The Doctor looked up, just as Martha walked into the console room from the northern corridor as the TARDIS had warned.

They made eye contact for a moment before he looked down sharply and began to press a few broken buttons, making himself look busy.

Nothing was said between the two, they simply tolerated each others presence.

Martha slowly walked around to the Captain's chair, and eased herself onto it.

The Doctor refused to look up at her; reached out and pulled the monitor around to him then pressed a few more of the broken buttons.

Taking a deep breath, Martha cleared her throat.

"Are we going to talk, or are we going to keep avoiding each other like this?" she asked slowly.

Not looking up, fearing that his eyes would betray his voice, he shrugged.

"Whatever you want," he said neutrally.

"I want you to know that no matter what you do, I'm leaving as soon as the teenagers go." Martha said sternly.

Still not looking up, he reached down to pat around the underside of the console for a lever that didn't exist.

"I know," he murmured.

"Do you?" Martha asked, patronizingly.

Unable to control the sudden wave of anger, his head shot up and he glared at her.

"Of course I do! I'm not an idiot! I know what you want Martha, and I know that you don't care how you get it!" he snapped.

Her eyes hardened and she straightened.

"That's rich coming from you!" she said acidly.

A cold laughter rose up from inside the Doctor and he stood up straight too, preparing for an argument.

"Oh, is it? Don't I have a right to comment on what I see?" he asked coldly.

"No, you don't! You don't have any sort of right to comment on my life! You don't understand what I went through!" Martha growled.

"I understand that I put you through hell. But you could LET IT GO! I am so sorry for what I did to you! And I have said as much. I turned up at your wedding, intending to sit there and watch you marry some human that I knew you didn't love enough. I intended on sitting there and watching you head into a loveless marriage that was BOUND to end in heartbreak." The Doctor said, powerless to stop himself from opening his hearts and firing all the thoughts that had been flying around inside him.

Yet she wasn't even slightly affected.

Standing up, she walked around the console to stand before him, much shorter than him but much more menacing than the Doctor could have ever comprehended.

"You wouldn't have a clue how I feel about Tom!" she hissed.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But I know you! I know you better than you think, Martha Jones. And I can't help it! As much as I have tried, I can't help it. I can't help but think about you! Do you think I would have done all this if I could have possibly helped it?!" the Doctor was struggling not to yell.

"YES!" Martha screamed.

They stared at each other for a moment longer, before Martha shuddered violently and stepped away from him.

Groaning in frustration, he pressed a hand to his forehead.

This wasn't the way to do things. He had to try differently; use a different emotion other than the raging anger he had at her stubbornness.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped up to her again, as close as he could get without actually making contact.

"I know what I did to you. And I know why I did it. And I know I was wrong. I know that I hurt you and I know that what I did was not for either of our benefits. And I know what I want now." The Doctor said softly, his eyes staring hard into hers as she turned, carving holes into her very soul and burning her up from the inside out.

She looked returned the gaze, but there was an element of intimidation he had now for some strange reason.

Martha was staring at him with some emotion that the Doctor couldn't identify.

It was her turn to take a deep breath and change her approach.

"Stop it. You can't do this," Martha said, her voice soft and with very little authority, which only served to encourage the Doctor.

"But I am doing this. And I will. And I'll keep doing this until you tell me that what I am doing is right, that I am not delusional in thinking that you still love me." He spoke as quietly as he could without his words turning into unintelligible murmurs.

He had just asked her the only question that mattered, whether or not she still loved him.

If she did, then he would finally have the upper hand and just may be able to turn this whole thing around.

If she did not…then he would have lost.

Yet something inside him spurred him on.

The whole time she was looking at him, he could see a spark of affection in her eyes.

Whether or not that was love, was about to be revealed.

She swallowed hard and shut her eyes, ducking her head slightly.

"No," she murmured.

His hearts clenched and he struggled not to let the doubt that had suddenly sprung into his mind show on his face.

As she opened her eyes, he couldn't help but feel the doubt seeping into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he spoke neutrally.

Something close to sympathy shone on her face, before she drew herself up.

"I said no, Doctor. I don't have feelings for you, you are delusional and I'll never tell you that what you are doing is right. I am getting married and like I said, no matter what you do I am still walking out of here as soon as the kids are gone." She repeated, elaborating, just to make sure that there was no mistaking what he had heard.

Fear began to replace the doubt.

No.

No, he couldn't be wrong.

Not on something this big.

Not on something he was this sure about!

No.

He stared deeply into her eyes, looking for some sort of lie.

But there was none.

She was staring at him, sympathetically.

"You can't do this." She whispered softly.

Something inside him broke in that moment.

Gasping slightly, he stepped away from her like he'd been burned. He almost tripped over his own feet trying to get away.

It was over.

Everything. It was all over.

She didn't love him.

He'd lost.

Taking a few deep breaths, he pushed against the burning at the back of his eyes and against the rising lump in his throat.

Averting his eyes, he thought desperately for something to distract himself with.

"Uh…I…I…M'so sorry. I d-dunno what I was doing…" he murmured softly.

"Doctor…" she began.

Her voice was soft, and as alluring as they day that she met him and he met her. There was no possible way that he could listen to her speak anymore.

He shuddered and shook himself, trying to rid himself of the cold that was creeping around him.

"Doctor I can't be with you. I'm getting married. I know what I want in life…and if you walk in…I'll loose that. I don't have a place for you in my life anymore…and that's just the way it is." Martha said softly, but despite her gentle tone of voice, there was no softening the blow to him those words made.

Wincing, he thought desperately for something to say. But nothing came to mind.

There really was nothing he could say to change what Martha had decided on.

Her life was her life and if he didn't have a place in it…then that was the way it was going to be.

Full stop.

Yet, why was it so hard to accept that?

Slowly, he nodded not looking up from his shoes.

The only thing he could do was walk away.

"M…M'gonna go and…and…uh…" he mumbled, before turning.

She wouldn't care where he went anyway. He didn't have a place in her life any more…so he could go.

So that's what he did.

Dejectedly, he walked away from the console room, heading to no place in particular.

He still had a job to do, but now had heartbroken hours to burn.

* * *

Martha watched the some what diminished form of the Doctor leave the room and she couldn't help but feel as if she had done the wrong thing.

Was she really telling the truth when she had told him there was no place for him in her life?

Of course not.

He had the same place Tom did, if not higher.

But she had self respect.

She couldn't do what he wanted and live with herself, her life had been planned out and that was what she was going to adhere to.

'_Really? Are you sure? Are you really, very sure?'_

That niggling voice was back, sneering at her guilt and second thoughts.

It had been troubling her all day, speaking ill of her actions against the Doctor.

Speaking what she truly felt in fact.

Shutting her eyes tightly against the oncoming flood of tears, Martha thought desperately of Tom.

Yet, now, after what she had just done, she didn't think of him as she did before.

The Doctor was right.

She loved him, but not nearly enough to marry him.

It was like a best friend love; she was only marrying him as she felt as if she needed a sort of rock to cling to. As when the Doctor next came around with that charming grin and boyish face; she was drifting again, closer to him. Her old feelings for him resurfacing with the same intensity as when she had first felt them.

And she couldn't have that.

Her reasoning was that if she were married, then she could combat those feelings on some level, reasoning that she had commitments now.

All of this was done on a subconscious level, yet…she still felt as if she'd known all along.

Those tears in her eyes were now streaming down her cheeks, unchecked.

What could she possibly do?

She'd turned him away in the most gruesome fashion to only realise that everything he had claimed was right.

No self respecting person, be it human or Time Lord would take her back after what she had said to him.

'I don't have a place for you in my life anymore'

Lies.

All lies that had spilled from her mouth.

Martha knew she was wrong and it was too late to do anything about it now.

Sobbing quietly, she sat down next to the console in her wedding dress and cried her eyes out.

* * *

**Massive fight!  
And truckfulls of angst!  
Hooray!  
Or not hooray...well...I know what happens!  
Hopefully you all will too, soon!  
review and share the love for the Doctor and Martha pairings!  
We LOVE them!**


	4. Feeling Blue

**I am totally and utterly gutted...  
I was taking a gander around at Fanfic, checking to see if any new Martha stories were up and guess what I found...  
NOTHING!  
It's ALL TEN/ROSE!  
Well...I am going to be the black sheep of the site...it's time for some good old Ten/Martha.  
Like I said, I am a Ten/Martha shipper to the end!  
Here we go, another chapter, quick smart.  
****_

* * *

_****__**

CHAPTER 4:- FEELING BLUE

Little did either the Doctor or Martha know that they were being watched.

Maia slowly peered around the door frame, looking into her father's room.

There he was; sitting on the four poster bed, looking up at the roof with his back mostly turned to her.

Despite his angle, she could see his face.

The crushed look of pain and suffering. Those tears…they had no place anywhere near her father.

Even though this was before she was born, her father had always been a source of light and laughter, with a lust for life that even her mother could not quench and she did try on some occasions.

This version of her father, looking much older…much colder…and much more lonely.

He dressed the same, he looked to same, but he wasn't the same inside.

Damaged goods.

He was desperate for someone to hold onto; and in her time, he held onto her mother.

Martha.

But this Martha didn't seem to be at all interested in him.

She was in fact getting married to someone completely different.

Which was a kick in the stomach to Maia who had always thought her parents had been together forever.

Now seeing these two, she knew this not to be true.

And it hurt.

It hurt Maia to see her father so upset, so broken.

Part of it was all her fault.

He was so broken at that moment because of them. If they had not interfered with this Timeline, then the relationship would have progressed normally.

Now there was no hope.

Both her and her brother would most likely return to their time to find that they had created a paradox.

Her father suddenly mumbled something, before he buried his face in his hands; his shoulders now shaking with sobs of loneliness and pain.

The urge to walk up to him and give him a hug and tell him that it would all be okay was over powering; yet Maia remained glued to the floor.

Her own throat was aching and her own eyes were burning.

It wasn't fair.

He needed family…he really did.

Unable to bear to see her father in such a state anymore, Maia backed away from the room; intent on finding her brother and pleading for an embrace for comfort.

* * *

Yet Malikai was watching Martha.

He watched her from the corridor he'd been sent to, contemplating whether or not to comfort his mother.

Truth be known, he'd never seen her like this.

All day, she'd been angry at his father.

She never got angry at him back in his time; she occasionally scolded him for being a little reckless or a little beyond stupid.

But she never stayed angry for long.

Yet here she was, crying.

Such a pitiful, broken sound.

It stung Malikai's heart to hear it.

His mother was a friendly, likeable, calm, loving person.

She never cried because she was never given reason to.

His mother and his father cared for each other in the most tender way possible; they loved each other because they knew that it hadn't always been this way.

Maia and him had always thought that they were both just saps.

Yet now, he understood very well why they were like that.

They loved each other because of what had happened a long time ago.

Malikai didn't like this time.

Although he constantly was agreeing with his sister's constant complaining about their sappiness and lameness; it was better than here.

A time of anger and hatred and long missed hugs.

There had been something between them, but it was long gone now.

No.

He shook his head.

No, not gone.

Just dormant.

His mother and his father were meant for each other.

Destiny had decided that almost nine hundred and five years ago, when his father first came into being.

Yes, he believed in that.

He believed in destiny.

He had to here.

There was no other possible explanation for it.

If things remained the way that they were, they would never ever turn out the way they were in his time.

Destiny had to be the reason.

There was nothing else.

Malikai comforted himself with this thought as he turned away and crept back along the corridor.

He needed to find Maia so he could talk to her about it.

Brother to sister.

* * *

Malikai slowly pushed open the door to their room to find his sister sitting in the middle of the bed, with her arms wrapped around her shins.

He knew that look.

"Hey," he said softly as he walked in, shutting the door behind him.

She looked up from her knees and rocked back a little.

"Hey right back," she murmured half-heartedly.

Being the big brother that he was, he knew Maia very well and he knew that she had most likely gone to comfort Dad.

"Did you find him?" he asked as he approached the bed.

Maia nodded.

"Yeah…found him…but…I wish I hadn't," she sighed.

Malikai frowned but knew exactly what she was saying.

"Didn't know what to do, right?" he asked, kicking off his shoes as Maia nodded again.

"He was…he was just so…broken," she hesitated with her words.

This was of concern, as Maia never was at a loss for words; she was a motor-mouth and knew almost the entire English language back to front and upside down. Yet here she was, sitting on the bed of a TARDIS out of their time.

Unexpected things were bound to happen.

"Huh…same thing with Mum," he muttered, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders.

Maia took a deep breath, before uncurling and looking earnestly up at her brother.

"Do you still think we'll exist in our time?" she asked.

For a moment, he thought; taking in the information that he had.

"I honestly don't know. I mean…I…I can't believe our Mum and our Dad came from these two people! They practically hate each other and they are hurting each other in the worst ways…it's so hard to take in," Malikai said, pressing a hand to his forehead.

There was a low hum from Maia as she stared off into the middle distance blankly.

They lapsed into silence, so Malikai walked over to a chair and sat down, looking around the interior of the TARDIS.

It felt different.

Older somehow, despite being younger.

He decided that he had underestimated the effect a child could have on a place and a person and a relationship all at the same time.

"Hey. Remember when Dad took us to Earth for the first time?" Maia asked suddenly.

Smirking, Malikai also realized that even in a stressful situation such as this, his little sister maintained her traits. Such as switching subjects at the most insane times.

He'd learnt to go along with it.

"Yeah…actually. I'm surprised you remember it though," he said, leaning back and staring at her almost imperiously.

Maia snorted and waved a hand about.

"Of course I do! It was one of Dad's most monumental stuff ups. Mum was so mad when he landed us right in the middle of Grandma's house. She didn't even know about us!" Maia laughed.

It had indeed been quite some time ago.

Malikai could remember standing in the middle of a rather illustrious home, looking about at the grandeur as he wondered what kind of person could live in such an enclosed space.

For all his life previously, he had lived within the TARDIS and never outside it.

Infinite amounts of space wherever you wanted them.

But here, it was all cramped and small, despite him only being pint sized at the time.

His mother had been standing beside him, holding baby Maia in one arm with her hand pressed against her forehead.

His Grandmother was in the middle of screaming at his father, who was reacting rather oddly.

He was flinching whenever she raised a hand to gesture with.

"And you bring her back here _with children?!_" she screeched as she raised an arm again.

His father brought his arms up over his head, ducking down slightly.

There was something close to fear in his eyes as she ranted and raved.

Occasionally he would look to his mother for help, but she was too busy being ashamed.

Malikai must have been standing there for a good five minutes and thirty two seconds before what happened to be his Uncle knelt down in front of him.

"Hello there kiddo!" he said cheerfully.

Malikai had instantly taking a liking to Uncle Leo.

Maia at that time was being babied and coddled by Auntie Tish.

This left Grandma to rant and rave at his father for hours, while Malikai and Maia played with their Uncle and Aunt.

When they had been retrieved, his father had a rather large red mark across his cheek and a sullen look in his eyes.

"I think I might be deaf," he murmured as they left the house.

His mother gave him a stern frown.

"Don't be crass. You're fine. She did say sorry after all," she said.

His father looked over at her seriously.

"Martha, if the Lion King has taught me anything, you can say sorry, but it _still _hurts!" he said.

His mother had thrown her head back and laughed.

"That wasn't what the lesson was! The lesson was _you can either run from the past or learn from it!_" she repeated with clarity.

It elicited a grumble from her husband as he curled his arm a little tighter around Maia.

"Still a good movie though," he said softly.

"Yes." Malikai said, looking at his sister who was sitting on the bed, staring at him with a strange but ever present intensity. "Yes, it was a good day,"

Maia frowned.

"Then tell me how that good, could come out of this? Tell me how Dad could be the way he is, if this is the way he is now?! How can Mum be the way she is, if this is the way she is now?!" Maia was getting more and more distressed as time went on.

There were tears in her eyes that Malikai had never seen before, and it was worrying.

All he knew, right at that moment, was that he had to make her feel better.

"Maia, listen to me. It'll be alright…they'll figure it out." He said, leaping up from the chair and settling next to her on the bed.

Maia had her head in her hands, sobbing.

"You can't know t-that" she whispered.

Gently, in a brotherly action of protection, he slung an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm.

"Of course I do! Destiny, Maia! Just believe that it's their destiny! I've never seen anyone that loved each other that much so it has to be destiny." Malikai said.

It had an effect as she raised her head to stare at him through red, puffy eyes.

For a moment, they remained like that.

Then she sniffed and tilted her head to the right.

"You are so lame," she murmured.

Now it was Malikai's turn to laugh.

* * *

**There...I hope that fixes it...Ten/Martha shippers, rejoice! And for those who don't mind either, thanks for the support.  
It really is a sea of Ten/Rose out there and we _need_ to stick together here!  
Review and all that, show appreciation for any Ten/Martha story out there.  
Cause there isn't that many anymore...perhaps we're going extinct...or we're being turned?  
I dunno...thanks and all that jazz!  
Doctor Who, Poison Sky tomorrow night! Brilliant!! It's just a crying shame that I get bloody SICK!!**


	5. Black Hearts

****

High time for an update, don't you think?  
Still combating the Ten/Rose out there with some Ten/Martha.  
Thanks for the reviews, you're all such great people! Even if ur adding it as a favorite to ur story lists, I would like to thank you!  
As for adding me...well...lets just say that it involves cyberhugs.  
But anyway, I digress.  
I'm sure you came here to read the story and not my babble.  
Read on!

* * *

**_CHAPTER 5:- Black Hearts_**

The TARDIS sent out a telepathic wave when she was done and all four occupants of the sentient ship gathered in the Console room.

Both Martha and the Doctor looked drawn and exhausted but neither spoke to each other. They didn't even look at each other.

The Doctor quickly set about making the final adjustments.

It took him barely a minute, before he cleared his throat and stood up straight.

"Alright then, I've got you locked on. I can transmit you back to the attic, which is where you were," The Doctor said, his voice perfectly steady but his false feelings betrayed by the broken gleam of his eyes.

Maia nodded and Malikai sighed.

"Thank you very much," the Doctor's son said.

Tugging at an ear, the Time Lord shook his head.

"My duty…nothing more. No need to thank me…" he said.

They all then lapsed into silence, not knowing what to say to each other.

"Well then, I suppose that it's time for you…to go home," Martha finally piped up, her voice as steady and normal as the Doctor's yet her eyes were the same as his.

It was remarkable how neither of them even looked at each other to recognize that fact.

Maia, not the one for long goodbyes, stepped up to her mother and wrapped her arms around her as tight as she could.

"Good bye Mum," she whispered.

Martha returned the hug without any sort of hesitation as she embraced her child just as tightly.

"Take good care of yourself and tell me that too," Martha said softly.

The teenager laughed, but said nothing.

She wasn't even sure she'd ever get to see her real mother again.

Meanwhile, Malikai was standing before his father.

"I suppose that this means goodbye?" Malikai said.

The Doctor nodded, but shrugged.

"Only for a little while, for me, it'll be a lot longer but I'm willing to wait." He replied.

With a nervous cough, Malikai held his hand out for a hand shake.

"Sir," he said.

At first the Doctor didn't move, he observed the outstretched hand with a raised eyebrow, before he moved forward and bypassed the hand by encircling the teenager in an embrace.

Malikai returned it, hoping that this would not be the last time he would ever get to hold his father.

"Keep studying. I'll be thrilled if you ever become a Time Lord, Malikai. I really will be impressed and there is nothing wrong with books…never let your sister tell you otherwise," The Doctor murmured in his ear.

It was a task for either of the siblings not to get too upset; they knew that where they were going was not likely to exist anymore. All they could do was hope.

Martha finally pulled back from Maia with teary eyes and nodded to the Doctor without actually looking at him.

"Go and say goodbye to your father." She said.

Maia nodded, but didn't move for a moment.

She ducked her head slightly.

"I love you, Mum…you do know that right?" she asked sheepishly.

There was no visible reaction from Martha, who simply nodded and gave her a gentle push towards the Time Lord.

"I know," she breathed.

Malikai let his father go and the doctor watched as his son pulled away.

"Be careful. I want you safe and sound when you see me next. If not, I'll punish you," he said threateningly, but the small smile on his face told that he was joking.

With a salute, Malikai nodded.

"Yes, sir," he said.

"Good. Now go and tell your mother that you love her. Don't make her feel left out," the Doctor said, his smile dropping into a look of blankness.

Grinning at his father, Malikai turned from him and walked to his mother, while Maia approached her father.

"Dad?" She murmured sadly.

The Doctor knelt down, and smiled at her.

"Hello there." He said softly.

The young teenager stopped before him, staring at him with baleful eyes that spoke volumes about her sadness.

"You and Mum are going to be alright…yeah?" she asked uncertainly.

Wincing slightly, the Doctor threw a quick glance at Martha, before looking back to his daughter.

"I…I honestly don't know Maia but…it'll all turn out right. I know that much." The Doctor responded.

His daughter seemed to accept her father's words and threw her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder and sobbing.

All the Doctor could do to stop himself from crying like her was close his eyes and hold her against him; feel the beat of her heart and hope that it wasn't just a dream.

Malikai and his mother were in a similar embrace.

"I'm sorry about all this," the young teen said.

"Don't be, it's been a pleasure to meet my own son. You really are something special Malikai…you and your sister. You're both the best things I have ever been told about. I really hope that I'll get to hold you again…I really do," Martha sighed, stroking the back of her son's head.

Slowly, the farewells drew to an end and the time came.

The two siblings that had come in a flurry twenty four hours before, stood before their parents, hand in hand.

"Good luck," Martha called.

In response the children smiled, just as the Doctor pressed the final buttons.

With a flash of white light and a thrum of increased energy, they were gone.

For a while, neither the Doctor nor Martha moved.

They stared at the spot their children had once been in, contemplating all that had happened in the past twenty four long hours.

It hadn't been easy and there had been more than enough pain.

But after it all, Martha and the Doctor found that they had not wanted the children to go…that they very much wanted them to stay.

But it didn't work like that.

With a shuddering sigh, Martha Jones turned and walked out of the TARDIS.

Leaving the Doctor alone once again.

* * *

He was left alone in the cavernous interior of the TARDIS, never feeling lonelier than he was now.

It had been a hectic day, an emotional rollercoaster.

He'd gone to the church for Martha's wedding to a human, but had ended the day alone, after seeing both his kids for what he felt was the last time and breaking all sort of connections with Martha Jones.

Not to mention the way he'd broken his own heart with Martha, making a fool out of himself and ruining her day…

It had been stupid of him to even think that he could waltz up to Martha and demand that she come back to him like that. What on earth had he been thinking?!

His craving for her company had been steadily getting worse and worse and worse; until he had taken action. Which had resulted in this situation.

Now he'd ruined everything in an uncontrollable fit of rage at her resistance.

Sighing heavily, he raised his heavy head and checked that he truly was alone.

Nothing more than the sympathetic hum of the TARDIS surrounded him, seeming to enhance his loneliness.

With a forlorn glance at the TARDIS doors; he slumped down against the console and drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his shins.

"How can it be, that the only thing I thought to be right without a shadow of a doubt, turns out to be so wrong…" he murmured sadly to himself.

From somewhere in his head he heard Martha's voice.

"I don't know…it just is."

Sniffing and blinking quickly, he shook his head and rested his forehead against his knees.

Perhaps, the TARDIS had some sort of heartbreak cure for him…something hidden deeply away in her stores that she would tell him about.

If not…perhaps she could end this sorry existence of this incarnation and start afresh with another; with all these painful feelings nothing more than mere memories.

A mirthless chuckle rose up inside of him.

Ironic. He was considering something so very human…something that he never would have thought of not too long ago.

Nothing seemed to be painless anymore.

Rushing memories of Gallifrey burning filled his mind, along with embracing his son and daughter for the first and only time, barely five minutes ago. His fights with Martha, loosing his beloved Rose, leaving Jack behind on Satellite Five, finding out about The Dalek Emperor still being alive, the Cybermen, and everyone who had died because of him.

His entire existence was nothing more than an unending series of painful events; each one designed to rip his heart from him piece by piece.

He was so sure now, that there was nothing left to give.

Inside he felt hollow and cold; he knew he was still alive, but he was sure his hearts had stopped beating when Martha had walked out that door.

There was nothing left for him to do, other than sit there and contemplate his existence and if it really was worth continuing after all this.

* * *

Martha Jones walked quickly down the pavement, her white shoes clacking annoyingly.

Her hair was a mess, her makeup had run from her tears, her dress was crumpled and creased and she was in no mood for a wedding.

Today was not the best day of her life…as it had planned to be.

It had been the worst day of her life, to date; and she was almost one hundred percent certain that nothing could top this day. She'd met her children and lost them…she'd realized her feelings for the Doctor after tearing his hearts out and throwing them on the floor.

It was ironic that her perfectly planned day had been ruined by the one thing that she had aimed to control.

The Doctor.

The kids, she could deal with but the Doctor and his demands and his confessions had been the straw that broke the camel's back.

As she walked quickly toward the church, her mind wandered back to the children.

Bright eyed Maia and Sharp Minded Malikai.

Her simple human heart clenched painfully when she realized that those children would never come into existence if she continued down the path she was on now.

If she married Tom, like she intended to, she would never have Maia or Malikai. She may have children with the same names but they would not be the same.

In each of them had been an element of the Doctor and an element of her.

That grin…those eyes…that intelligence…the wit…all of it.

Tom couldn't give her those children whom she had become so attached to over the past twenty four hours.

She loved them completely and utterly, more than she ever had thought possible.

And she'd never have them.

A hiccupping sob stopped her in her tracks.

Her mind whirred with all the things that had happened and the answer to her dilemma was amazingly clear.

"Go back to him."

The Doctor.

She loved him, every inch of him.

She loved their children, every inch of them.

So why was she running away?

What was self respect when she was causing this much pain to herself, let alone him.

The Doctor; the Last of the Time Lords, had one shot at this.

He had seen his own children and from the way he'd looked at them, he loved them just as much she did.

If anyone deserved those children, it was him.

What was her honest reason for running away from him?

In those children, she had seen a happy life; a life in which she was a good mother, she loved her husband and she was safe.

By this time, the cold had well and truly sunk into her skin and she shuddered.

From both the temperature, and the realization that she was doing the wrong thing.

She was being selfish, being petty by running away from the man she loved to marry someone that she didn't.

Slowly, she turned away from the church and looked back the way she came.

Maybe there was enough time…maybe he hadn't left yet.

Perhaps she could go back and talk...they could sort it out…

Yeah…she'd like that…

But even as she walked back, she knew she had to show some back bone, she knew that she had to come off strong and independent.

Walk in there angry, she knew.

Make a statement and see what he did.

Depending on how things went, Martha Jones was feeling a little more optimistic.

Perhaps there was some hope for them after all.

* * *

**Done!  
There we are. I hope it was worth the wait. We're getting closer to the end now. I think...  
But review and we shall see what happens next time.  
I love hearing from you all, it's a good thing. Thanks for the support and the love.  
Cyberhugs to you all and don't forget the review button!**


	6. The Silver Lining

****

Right, some good news and some bad news.  
Well...good news is that this chapter has finally made it to the internet.  
Bad news is that it is not betaed. My lovely Beta is away on holidays, so this is pretty...well...unspellchecked. Hopefully though, you can overlook that fact.  
It is a little late and I am sorry for that, but life has particularly been hard on me lately and I've had some serious troubles getting to the computer.  
Hectic week last week, with a capital H.  
But thats over now. And hopefully, I'll be able to stick up another chapter of my other story.  
Read on!

* * *

**_CHAPTER 6:- The Silver Lining_**

The Doctor had not moved from his place next to the console on the floor.

He was no closer to making a decision about himself as he was too busy thinking about the pain and suffering he had gone through for so long.

A low whimper escaped him.

But his mourning was interrupted by the sound of the door closing.

His head shot up and to his utter surprise, he found Martha standing there still in her wedding dress, glaring at him with baleful eyes.

"What is the matter with you?!" she snarled.

The Doctor looked up at her, but knew that he didn't have the heart left in him to get angry.

"Nothing. I thought you were gone…" he mumbled and rested his forehead on his knees again.

She didn't move.

"I came back to talk to you, but seeing as you are sitting here, feeling sorry for yourself, I don't see much point! " Martha said.

He took a deep shuddering breath then turned his head to look at her.

"Did you come here just to insult me?" he asked softly, absolutely no hint of anger anywhere in his body.

Her frown faltered when she noticed this.

For a moment she was speechless.

"I suppose that it makes you happy. I hope I'm worth that much…you can go" The Doctor said tonelessly, then returned to his original position.

Yet still Martha didn't move.

"Aren't you going to get angry?" Martha asked, her voice only full of concern now.

The Doctor shrugged.

"No point" he sighed.

Martha strode over to him and knelt in front of his curled up form, before gently lifting his head.

She caught a proper glimpse of his tear stained face and her eyes softened.

"Oh my god…you really meant it…you really do want me back." She said.

"Did you think I was lying?" he said dully.

"No, I just thought you were jealous and you didn't want me to marry Tom or maybe even upset that the kids were gone…you know…feeling sorry for yourself because you wouldn't ever get them…I didn't even consider the possibility of you actually being serious." Martha admitted.

He looked at her, took in her beautiful face and his eyes began to well with tears again.

Instead of that numb feeling that he had had when she walked in, sorrow filled him up.

"I was serious…everything I said…I meant every word…I love you Martha Jones. I can't help it…t-those kids…they…they made me feel so alone…I was desperate…and…and I couldn't help it…" he sobbed, trembling.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she pulled him into a hug.

He grabbed onto her, clinging to her desperately as he cried uncontrollably, shivering and quaking as he wept.

"It's alright…it's okay. I've got you" Martha murmured the mantra over and over again.

Time passed and soon he simply sat there, clinging to her despondently, no longer able to cry but continuing to tremble terribly.

For the fear of being alone after such raw emotion terrified him.

"Are you alright now…" Martha murmured.

It took him a few deep breaths to be able to muster the steadiness of his voice.

"…D-Don't leave…please. Don't leave. Please, Martha…please" he stammered softly.

He could tell she was worried about him, but he couldn't tell whether or not she loved him back.

Yet, Martha was here, with him. That had to be a good thing. For a moment, he forgot about the children and forgot about their fight, and simply lived in the moment.

"I'm not leaving you…it's alright. But…maybe we should go somewhere more comfortable. Somewhere, where you can get some rest." Martha said gently.

From the connection with his ship, he felt the TARDIS give him an affirmative nudge as she swapped the rooms around so that his bedroom was closest to them.

"M'kay…" he whispered.

So she helped him up, supporting him as he was weak physically too, the emotions that he had bottled up tearing everything from him other than his being.

They walked to the door and opened it to find his bedroom, rather messy, but still with a bed in it.

She helped him over to it and he gratefully sank down onto the soft mattress.

Exhaustion threatened to over come him, but he held on as Martha removed his shoes, his suit jacket and his tie.

"There we go." She said as she swung his legs up onto the bed and covered him with the blankets.

Like a loving mother, she tucked him in and fluffed his pillows, making soft crooning noises.

Sleep washed over his consciousness in tidal waves that proved impossible to hold back.

He looked up at Martha thought half closed eyes to see his children again, to see both Maia and Malikai. A rush of affection for the woman that sat with him passed across his hearts and from somewhere deep inside, he felt them begin to beat again.

As he lost his grip on awareness, he could only hope that Martha would still be with him when he woke up, so that they could seriously talk about all that had happened that day.

* * *

Martha watched with such a heavy heart as the Doctor relaxed back onto the pillows, the look of utter desolation and fear on his face melted away.

It wasn't all her fault, just a big part of it.

Everything that she had done to him had resulted in this and now she was looking at what was left.

Her fault…

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Martha shook her head, blinking back the tears.

If she was going to be there for him, she needed to be strong for him.

No tears, not crying, no moping about.

She was going to be strong.

He deserved as much.

Thankfully he was asleep now, where the only things that could hurt him now was nightmares.

But she knew a trick to get him to sleep with absolutely no dreams at all.

So he could get the most rest he could.

With extra care, she snuck from the room and down to the TARDIS kitchen.

Quickly, she managed to make a cup of tea and bring it back to his bedroom, where she gently set it down on the bedside table.

The sweet smell radiated, and thankfully the Doctor breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of the tea.

"There we go. That should help you. Sleep well now" Martha said running her hand though his hair.

Leaving him to sleep in peace, Martha walked from the his room back to the TARDIS' main area where she settled herself on the Captain's Chair.

As she did so, she glanced down at her wedding dress, feeling beyond stupid now.

"Well…he did manage to ruin it after all." She sighed to no one in particular.

From around her, there was a sympathetic hum.

The TARDIS was communicating, or trying to communicate with her.

"Hello there, old girl. I missed you" she said.

Leaning forward, she pressed a hand to the console.

'_I missed you too'  
__  
_Martha leapt away from the console, fear suddenly racing through her.

Did she just hear that?

Did someone just talk inside her head?

The ship around her seemed to be pushing her back to the console, only gently but there was still a push on her mind.

Slowly, she replaced her hand on the coral ridge.

'_Do not be afraid, Miss Martha. This is no different from simply humming to you. This is simply more distinct'_

For a moment Martha was too stunned to reply.

The TARDIS was talking to her.

She really was!

"Uh…o-kay" she stammered uncertainly.

'_I wanted to thank you for coming back for the Time Lord. I have known him for centuries now and I have never seen him so distraught over the loss of a woman'_

Martha did feel like a bit of a prawn, talking to something as old and as powerful as Time about her relationship problems.

"I honestly didn't think he was serious. I thought that he was just trying to keep me single. Just…the jealous type" Martha said.

'_I understand how that thought could have been conjured in your mind. Yet, the Time Lord is not as predictable as you seem to think he is. He has loved you utterly from the moment you stepped into this dimension. Many times, did he converse with me over his feelings for you, many times did he stand in your doorway and watch you sleep, simply wishing to know that you were still there.' _

Something touched her heart, something indefinable.

He cared _that_ much for her, and she'd done this to him.

Unconsciously, Martha removed her hand from the console and walked slowly back to the bedroom where she had left the Doctor.

Tentatively, she peered in, checking that he was still there.

He was, curled up under the covers, so far away from all the problems of reality.

He was probably lying on the slopes of Gallifrey, one hand behind his head and the other with its fingers lost in the deep red grass. One of the most contented looks upon his face she'd ever seen. He was utterly alone, but didn't at all seem lonely.

Not when he was home.

The TARDIS hummed and the image faded, obviously it had been a figment the ship had injected into her mind.

With a deep sigh, Martha returned to the console and placed her hand on the coral ridge.

"…I never knew how badly he suffered…he looks so happy in his dreams." She said.

'_Looks can be deceiving, Miss Martha. He is desperately lonely. He wishes that you were with him, laying next to him. But he is at peace in his dreams. Without any sort of interference from me, he would be lost to his nightmares…that is why he never sleeps outside my walls. The nightmares of fire and blood and screams and ash would consume him.'_

An image of a scene leapt before her eyes and she saw an entire planet ablaze. It's red surface glowing with fire, and she could feel the beings walking on the surface screaming in fear and horror as they died.

Mighty cracks began to tear the planet apart, ripping it into millions of pieces before an explosion, bigger than Martha could truly comprehend, radiated outwards across space.

The sonic waves from the destruction of the planet tore into another, a black orb of sinister origins.

That planet was tore asunder too.

Then, it was gone and Martha found herself sobbing and trembling.

"Is that how it was? Was that what I think it was?" she asked softly.

'_The final moments of the Time War. The destruction of both Gallifrey and Skaro. And the Time Lord stood upon the brink of sanity watching what he had caused. The power of a god flowed in his veins…and it was too much for him. He had to regenerate. It has been two incarnations since then.' _

A question sprang to the human's mind, and seeing as she was eager to change the subject from the horror she had seen, she asked it.

"How many regeneration has the Doctor had…and how many has he had?"

'_The Time Lord has been through nine separate regenerations. Ten incarnations of the same being. He can only ever regenerate twelve times…his life will come to an end soon. And he will be at peace.'_

The tone of the telepathic voice seemed to be dreamy and hopeful, rather than fearful as Martha felt.

"I don't want him to die" Martha stated.

'_Nor do I, Miss Jones. If his existence ends, then so does mine. Yet with a being as old as he is, he deserves what the after life has to offer him. Whatever that may be.'_

Martha sighed, shaking her head.

If he died; then the TARDIS would die…and the great race of the Time Lords would come to an end. That wasn't something she could let happen.

"What about the children…if you're a Time Capsule, can you see into the future? Can you see…our future?" Martha asked.

'_I see many things, Miss Martha. But none can be divulged to a human mind…you fear for your children and your future…do you not?'_

That was a little bit of a bummer; the TARDIS could see it. Probably as clear as day, and yet she could not say a word about it.

"Yes…I do…I mean…I love the Doctor, with all my heart…but…I'm not sure I could have children with him. I'm not sure it would be right." Martha said.

'_You feel obligated to the future, to uphold what you have been shown to be what must be'_

Why was this ship so wise?

Then again, Martha had to remind herself that the ship was sentient and probably could read her thoughts like a book.

"Yes…if you put it that way" Martha murmured reluctantly.

'_That, Miss Martha, cannot be the reason for the children. You know this as well as I do. Children must be bourn of love, and not because of a need. Need can shatter a delicate relationship, such as yours and the Time Lord's. Neither would be benefited from it.' _

The TARDIS reminded Martha suddenly of a grandmother, speaking softly and gently, but with such wisdom and authority that it sent shivers up her spine.

Sighing deeply, the human hung her head.

"I know…but…I can't possibly leave my life that I've built to be with him. I…I belong there…with my family, my stable job, my home…my friends." She said.

Another sympathetic hum reverberated from the walls around her.

'_Life as a Time Lady is not easy. Mistress Romana learnt as much. But you are resilient, Miss Martha. Employment in my understanding comes as goes as the Time Winds change. Friendships can be forged in any furnace. And as the old Earthen saying goes…Home is where the Heart is, Miss Martha. That is all that should matter'_

"A…and what about my Family?" Martha stammered.

'_I am a Time Capsule, Miss Martha. I can take you back to them upon the slightest whim. All that is required of you is to ask me, and I shall obey. Regardless of the Time Lord's wishes. I know through the Time Lord the pain of loosing those who are deemed 'family'. If you wish, then we shall go.'_

A rush of affection for the ship surged up inside Martha Jones, but she still was reluctant.

"I don't know…I…I-I need time to think of it." She whispered, half to herself.

'_Time is something we have in abundance, Miss Martha' _

"But the Doctor will never agree to letting me walk out that door! What's to stop me from just walking out on him and never coming back…no. He won't…" Martha said, becoming a little more distressed.

She felt pressured, like she was being forced into something she wasn't even sure about.

"You'd be surprised at what I'd agree too when it's put to me in such a way, Martha Jones" The Doctor's voice came from behind her and she spun around to see him standing in the same room as her, his hair a mess and his eyes rather bleary.

"I thought you were asleep!" she snapped, unable to stop herself.

"I was and I have been for the past three and a half hours. You two have been talking for that long. She tends to bend time a bit." The Doctor said.

Martha looked up at the ship and took her hand away from the console, feeling slightly betrayed.

"Don't look at her like that. She didn't tell me anything. I was listening for myself. She did nothing wrong. But…the problem still stands…about the future. About us…" The Doctor said.

Martha frowned, feeling totally out of place now.

Talking about having children to save the future with an alien in his sentient ship, while she was wearing a wedding dress on her wedding day to a man who was waiting for her back at the church!

"Look…I don't know. Either way…I'm just so confused…I can't think straight…there's too much too soon!" Martha said, backing away from him like he was a threat, despite him remaining where he stood.

He watched her, passively, not making any sort of movement and not showing any sort of emotion.

"If you need time Martha…then go. Walk out that door and take the time you need. I won't stop you, and neither will the TARDIS" the Doctor said slowly and clearly.

Faltering a little, she stopped about half way to the doors, frowning.

"But what about Maia and Malikai? What about the children?" Martha asked.

The Doctor shook his head.

"This isn't about the children. It's about us" he said.

Her frown deepened.

"But I thought you'd demand it…time lines and the future and all that" Martha said, despite talking to the TARDIS, she wanted to hear it from the Time Lord.

Taking a deep breath, the Doctor began.

"Having a child is a big step. The future is not written. I know what the TARDIS said, but it doesn't have to be that way. If you don't want it, then it won't happen. If you want to, you could walk out that door right now. But no matter what you do, I'm never going to stop loving who you are, and what you are. If you want to stay, you can. If you do want those children, you can have them. But I personally feel that if you say yes, it'll take time. I don't want to ruin our relationship by doing it too soon." he said steadily, keeping eye contact with Martha which let her know that he was going to accept what ever happened.

The sleep must have really done him some good.

But the decision of what she wanted still stood. It was huge.

Not something she could decide in a minute.

"I can't possibly make this decision now, Doctor…I need time." Martha said firmly, making sure he knew it wasn't up for negotiation.

Martha Jones ran to her own time table, and not the Doctor's. She plainly refused to be bullied into this.

But there was never any chance of that.

"Then, Martha. Go. You have my number. You can take as much time as you need to think about it…but…promise me you will call me with an answer and not just let the silence hang. I want an answer Martha, whenever you're ready." The Doctor said.

Martha nodded, to which the Doctor responded with a nod.

"Good…could you possibly drop me off at my apartment? I've missed the wedding my three and a half hours if not more…I'm sure the lynch mob is out to get me. And I kinda do stick out like a sore thumb in this wedding dress" she said, sheepishly gesturing to the crumpled white satin wedding dress that she wore.

A slow smirk grew on the Doctor's face as he stepped up to press a few buttons on the console.

"You do look beautiful in that dress though…even if the lynch mob is after you" he murmured.

With a laugh, Martha shook her head.

"Take me home." She giggled, hating herself for blushing.

She loved him and he loved her.

They had established that.

But she had a huge decision to make.

Give up everything she had built for love, or sacrifice love for everything she'd built.

* * *

The TARDIS landed with a slight thump in the corner of Martha's apartment, and the door opened almost a second later.

Martha stepped out, into her familiar surroundings, just glad to be home.

The Doctor, contrary to her expectations, stepped out after her.

As she turned, he shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned back against the TARDIS' doors.

"Aren't you gonna go?" Martha asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Shrugging, the Doctor took a glance around the apartment.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe…that the lynch mob wasn't here." He said, to which Martha laughed.

"No…they're not. So I'd appreciate it if you left me in peace." She responded.

It seemed to deflate the Doctor slightly, as his shoulders sunk, and his smile faded a little.

"Well…I…I was…I…just…alright…okay…I'll…be off then" the Doctor stumbled on his words, before verbally falling into a heap.

A small smirk came to Martha's lips as she watched the infallible Time Lord at a loss for words, all because of her.

She was feeling better about what she had done, as they had made up.

Making up was always good in her view; made everyone happy.

"I'll call you Doctor. I can't promise it'll be soon…but I will call" Martha said softly, putting a hand on his arm.

His eyes fell to her hand, before he slowly nodded.

"Alright…I'll hear from you soon I hope…or maybe I don't…I don't…really know anymore" the Doctor murmured unsurely, and Martha could just see a hint of a frown ghosting across his lips.

"When I'm ready I'll call. I don't want to see you before then. And you better come running, if I want you too" Martha said softly.

Sighing deeply, the Doctor nodded, before pushing the door open to the TARDIS.

"I'd hug you, but…I don't know if you want one" he clarified when Martha stared at him for a little too long.

Instead of speaking, Martha opened her arms. She wouldn't have minded a tight hug from the man she loved.

There was no guarantee that they would see each other again. Because if Martha's answer was no, then they probably would not be able to stand seeing each other.

The Time Lord eagerly stepped out of the TARDIS and grabbed hold of her in a tight bear hug.

For almost three whole minutes, they stayed like that, clasping each other like they were the last people on Earth.

As much as Martha never wanted to moment to end, she pulled away and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Alright" she muttered.

Nodding, the Doctor backed away from her, staring at her through those large, chocolate coloured puppy dog eyes.

"I love you Martha Jones" he mumbled as he opened the door to the TARDIS.

All she could do though, without bursting into tears was nod.

"I know."

Taking one last glance at her, the Doctor slipped through the doors of the time capsule and disappeared.

Barely five seconds later, the large blue box whirred into life, and with the wheezing noise that was so familiar to Martha, it faded into nothingness.

The Doctor faded too, leaving Martha alone with her thoughts and a wedding dress.

* * *

**So, how long does she leave him hanging, ladies and gentlemen?  
A day? A week? A month? A year? Does she ever call him?!  
Well, don't hyperventilate and don't over excite yourselves, it'll all come out.  
It _is _a Ten/Martha story after all.  
Thanks for skipping over the spelling errors, don't bring them up, cause I know they're there, but when my wonderful Beta gets back, we'll have that sorted.  
Thanks, hope to hear from you all. You know how happy it makes me!!**


	7. The Golden Sunset

****

So, we have come to the end of another story...  
A little sad, no?  
It was for me.  
But I'm glad that my lovely beta is back. Love you Roxxisanders! You are a brilliant Beta and I hope that you remain my beta for heaps of stories to come.  
Anyway, last chapter. Hope its worth it. Like I said to my Beta, I thought the beginning was a little crap, there was something that just didn't feel right when I was writing it and no matter how many times I tried to fix it, it didn't help.  
But I'm rambling...maybe because I'm so tired.  
Read on, hope you enjoyed Family Realities!  
Review please!!

* * *

**_Chapter 7: The Golden Sunset._**

Life became exceedingly difficult for Martha after that day.

The lynch mob of Tom's friends was constantly knocking at her door, furious.

Martha felt threatened to such an alarming degree, she called in Jack Harkness to stay with her until it all blew over.

Which was taking a long time.

It didn't help with the decision.

With the constant stress of work, the yelling and swearing at her front door on a nightly basis, she hadn't even begun to think about it.

That made her as guilty as ever as she wanted to give the Doctor the best answer she could give but not leave him waiting three hundred years to get it.

But something inside her told her that he would wait three hundred years.

He'd wait three million years if it meant he could see her again.

So long as he was able to.

Before she really knew it, three weeks had gone past…three whole, long, lonely weeks without the Doctor.

Without even thinking about the choice before her.

* * *

She needed to call him.

Martha knew it.

She'd made him wait far too long already yet still she hadn't made a decision.

Then again, if she called him to just hear from him and tell him that she hadn't thought about it yet…how cruel would that be on him.

Undoubtedly he'd get to that phone, no matter what. Satan himself would not stand in his way.

Hell, he might even tear one of his own limbs off to get to it.

So, ringing to tell him that she hadn't thought about it yet might just be a little too cruel for Martha Jones.

Sighing deeply, Martha shook her head and wrapped her hands around the coffee cup a little tighter as she burrowed deeper into the large, cushy lounge.

At the moment, in her predicament, the Doctor and the TARDIS were looking like the perfect option to escape from the constant yelling at the door.

But she knew that she had to consider her entire life to make this decision, not just the here and now.

In the kitchen, there was a clattering of the kettle coming off the stove as Jack made himself a cup of coffee.

Another thought popped into her mind.

Would she ever be allowed to see Jack again if she left?

Probably…but what would Jack think?

Would he be angry? Would he be sad? Would he be hurt? Happy? Jealous? Wary?

Maybe she should? Or maybe she shouldn't.

Angrily, she shook her head and berated herself.

She needed to stay on topic.

The Doctor.

Should she stay here, or should she go.

Ducking her head, she returned to her thoughts.

* * *

It had been a month.

One solid month of solitary confinement.

The Doctor had remained staunchly in the Time Vortex, waiting for the phone call.

But each day, he was disappointed.

He told himself that he had to stop putting his heart on the line every day, only to get it broken just the same.

Yet it didn't stop him.

He sat dejectedly on his bed, thinking about everything that could have stopped Martha from calling and constantly battling not to go and find her.

The only thing that truly stopped him was the fact that he'd promised her that he'd only come when she called and she _had_ promised to call.

With a deep, heavy sigh, he pushed himself off the bed to go and see if the TARDIS needed anything done to help her; any sort of tinkering he could possibly do to take his mind off it.

Of course he'd been tinkering a lot lately and asking again would probably earn him a shock from his beloved ship.

But at the very least, it would provide a momentary distraction.

Slowly, he ambled into the console room, glancing up at the ceiling; giving no hint of what he wanted.

But he could feel his sentient ship waiting, irritation running through her emotions circuits.

"I was wondering…" he began awkwardly, speaking aloud as there was no real reason to establish a telepathic link with her as no one else was onboard.

'_You can keep wondering Time Lord_' she said a little sharply.

"But I don't have anything else to do! And I was thinking that maybe you would want the chameleon circuit fixed…cause…maybe you've gotten tired of being a box." The Doctor reasoned.

'_If you dare go near that circuit with any sort of tools Time Lord, I will make sure you get enough of a jolt to last you the next three millennia. I am not a distraction._' The TARDIS said almost indignantly.

Wincing, the Doctor knew that he'd upset her a little.

"I never said you were." He murmured, kicking at the grating beneath his feet.

It was sometimes like talking to his mother, being told off as a petulant child.

Then again…he really was a child in the eyes of the TARDIS, and sometimes she reminded him of that.

'_Go back to your room, Time Lord. And wait.'_ She said, her tone now soft and sympathetic.

"But I've waited a month, I can't wait anymore! I wanna go and see her, she must have an answer by now! I miss her and…and…and…I want to see her," he murmured angrily.

Just like a child; sometimes he could feel so young when he was in his ship, sometimes he felt like a child back at the Academy; able to throw tantrums and stamp around and slam doors and kick up a fuss about something he wanted.

'_Stop it. As Miss Martha would put it, act your age and not your shoe size. Now, go Time Lord. Enough,' _The TARDIS chided motherly.

Sighing again, he turned to walk back to his room, keeping up his grouchy façade.

He'd gotten the distraction he'd sought, and the TARDIS knew it.

It was obvious that she was simply happy that he had not gotten under the grating again and started ferreting around in there, looking for things to break and fix.

Storming into his room, he attempted to slam the door behind him, but the TARDIS did not allow the door to move.

"You control everything!" he grumbled, shaking his head as he threw himself on the bed.

'_I cannot help what I am, Time Lord. Those that inhabit inside you, may grumble and complain about how you control yourself.' _

Glaring up at the roof, the Doctor harrumphed, folding his arms.

He didn't bother to reply, he planned on giving her the silent treatment for the next few minutes, before he tried another little tantrum.

Acting like a child again was fun and this incarnation seemed to love it.

'_That does not work on me. I can sense your thoughts…you are still talking now, Time Lord._' The TARDIS said softly.

His frown turned into a pout as he sat up.

"Damn it," he mumbled to himself.

'_Go to the kitchen Time Lord. Make a cup of Earthen tea that you are so fond of…perhaps it may calm you down,' _she said, with about as much sarcasm as she could muster.

Again, the sentient Time Capsule was right, so slowly he got to his feet and shuffled down the hall.

Yet, he didn't get half way down the hall before he heard something coming from his room.

A ringing…a phone was ringing.

The Doctor's hearts seized up, as he realized with horror that he had left the phone on the bed.

It had to be Martha, it had to be.

With a gasp of surprise, he spun on his heel, almost tripping over himself in the process.

He berated himself for not keeping the phone with him, he'd left it on the bed, right next to him.

Slamming into the door frame, he winced as he tried to pick a quick way through the mess around him, without tripping over.

"Damn, damn, damn." He murmured as he picked a slow way back over to the bed through the books and electronics scattered about the floor.

It was still ringing, the phone, but it had to stop soon.

So, making a break for it, the Doctor bolted for the bed.

This proved to be a mistake because as soon as he started to run, he stepped upon what must have been a spare navigating orb and his right foot went out from under him causing him to fall with a yelp.

Landing with a thump on his back, he lay there for about a split second before clambering to his knees and throwing himself in one final desperate attempt to grab the phone.

He managed to grab it as he fell just short of the bed, again landing on pointed odds and ends that dug through his suit and into his flesh.

Paying no attention, he opened the trilling phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said, breathlessly.

* * *

She had been about to hang up.

The phone had rung for what seemed like ages and she had been beginning to grow discouraged.

But then, the click and he spoke immediately albeit breathlessly.

"Hello?" he said.

Martha Jones smiled.

"You sound a little puffed. What were you doing?" she asked.

For a moment there was stunned silence before he laughed.

"Oh…nothing much you know. Throwing myself about the place in an effort to get to the phone…I really should…ouch…clean up my room," he murmured, accompanied by a bit of rustling and clinking and clattering.

It was her turn to laugh now.

"For a Lord of Time that professes to being over nine hundred years old, you can be such a teenager." She chided.

"Ironic that you should mention that, I was just cooling down from an argument with the TARDIS." The Doctor said, sighing in what seemed like relief.

A frown marred her face as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean argument? You and the TARDIS never argue." Martha stated.

There was a non-committed noise from the Doctor, as he undoubtedly shrugged.

"Well…they're not so much arguments…as me…just throwing a tantrum…but I had good reason!" he claimed.

Chuckling, Martha could just imagine her Doctor, storming around the place with his arms folded and a severe pout upon his face.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Never mind that. What did you ring about Martha? Do you have an answer for me? Can I come and see you now?" He asked, his voice suddenly changing tones to that of anticipation.

Then, in all of half a second, he seemed to remember himself.

"Uh…that is…if you want me to. I could just stay here…and you could tell me over the phone if you want," he said, in an almost sullen voice.

Smiling now, Martha looked at herself in the mirror.

"You can come. I want to talk to you face-to-face Doctor." Martha confirmed.

"Brilliant! I mean good, good…yes, good. Alright, I'm coming over." The Doctor said, obviously trying to hide his excitement.

It was something that Martha absolutely adored about the Doctor, when he got so excited but he tried to hide it to preserve his dignity, very poorly.

"I'm sure you are." Martha had barely got the sentence out before the TARDIS began to materialize in her apartment.

The wind picked up and pulled at the curtains, throwing a few papers about the place, making a mess as the TARDIS settled into its landing position before the Doctor in his self-contained whirlwind burst out of the doors.

His hair was a mess and his suit was rumpled and he was smiling insanely.

"I'm here! Present, in attendance, at hand, right in front of you, right here!" he said, pointing to the ground just before her.

Chuckling, Martha shook her head as she put the phone down.

How she had missed him and his odd little quirks that were strangely endearing.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" He asked, eyes bright and wide and full of anticipation.

Yes, he'd want the answer immediately.

Allowing her gaze to slide away from him, she turned on her heel and walked over to the other side of the room.

"Well…I have your answer for you," Martha said.

To her amusement, he was following her closely as he could without becoming a nuisance.

"Yes?" he asked hopefully.

Biting her lip, Martha ducked her head slightly.

"I've given a lot of thought…" she began slowly.

But she never got the rest of the sentence out.

"…But no…" he finished it for her, utter defeat dripping from his voice.

At this, she spun around to see him backing away from her, his head down.

"I understand…I'll go and…potter around the TARDIS then…alone…I hope you have a good life Martha Jones. I'll always be a phone call away. Not that your gonna want me to come back anyway…probably best if you delete that number…or I might as well give the phone back." The Doctor murmured.

Sighing heavily, Martha grabbed his wrists and pulled him to a stop.

"Just wait. Listen before you talk." She chided, a little impatiently.

Nodding, the Time Lord stood to attention, looking at Martha with reserved hope.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…I've given it a lot of thought and the events over the past month have shaped my decision, as well as me thinking about my future. I have decided that friendships can be re-forged, I can always get another job and home is definitely where the heart is." Martha said, measuring her words with a slow precise rhythm to leave no room for misinterpretations.

As she spoke his eyebrows rose, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"And…and that's with me?" he asked.

For a moment, Martha left him hanging, but it wasn't just torturing him, it was torturing herself.

"Yes," she said with a nod.

The Doctor's grin grew to its insane heights again, before he threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"Brilliant! Oh Martha Jones! Have I told you lately that you are the most brilliant human walking on this earth at this time? You are brilliant! Better than brilliant! There are no words to describe how brilliant you are! Aww forget it! I love you! That's how brilliant you are!" He cried, sweeping her up into a bear hug.

From the volume of his voice, Martha was sure that her neighbours heard him but being in a hug with the Doctor; she could think of nothing else but him.

She could still hear him talking, his voice muffled by her shoulder but the rate at which he was talking was what made her laugh.

Pulling back from her, he planted a quick but firm kiss on her lips, sending her weak at the knees.

"Do you wanna pack? I'll help you pack. What do you wanna pack?" he asked, still speaking at an amazing pace.

Shaking her head, she pressed a finger to his lips, silencing his constant chatter.

Leaning in close, Martha stared directly into his wide, chocolate coloured eyes.

"Calm down…I thought maybe you might want some tea before we start with anything to do with the move. I don't have all that much to pack anyway so relax. We have time so let's use it." She said softly.

When she moved her hand away, he said nothing; just continued to stare at her through those unmercifully adorable eyes of his which just screamed for a hug.

"I love you," he whispered softly, not taking his eyes from hers.

It was still true, much to her pleasure.

Taking a decidedly blasé and somewhat proud stance, Martha Jones turned, giving him a suggestive look before heading into the kitchen.

"I know." She said highly, mimicking herself from earlier.

But this time she wasn't at all upset.

She could not have been happier.

From behind her she heard a dark chuckle and suddenly, two long arms snaked around her waist; stopping her from walking away.

"You are a tease Martha Jones." He whispered in her ear, his breath curling across her cheek as he did so.

Turning in his grip, Martha pressed herself up to his chest; enjoying the feeling of his hearts beating against her.

"I've got a secret as well you know. Do you wanna hear it?" she asked innocently.

"And what would that be my Martha Jones?" he asked curiously.

Looking about her, checking she wasn't being watched, she leaned up to whisper in his ear this time.

"I love you too," she breathed.

It was then, that she pulled back just far enough to press her lips to his and kiss him.

He was cool, but she could feel him heating up under her hands. Their arms settled into familiar places, Martha's around his neck, the Doctor's around the top of her waist.

They stayed in each other's arms for a long time, even after their kiss had broken.

All they needed to know was that the other was there and that was the way it was going to be from then on.

The future was looking brighter for the two; it was also looking brighter for Malikai and Maia whom they knew they would soon see again.

* * *

**There we are. Another story done and dusted. Like I said before. I would appreciate the reviews.  
And they would be motivation.  
I have been in talks with RubyRedMorena, who has changed her name to LunaSolTierra, and I have started a sequal.  
Sound good to you?  
Called Children of Time. She chose the name again, and I am about 30 pages in. Not finished, but some healthy, encouraging reviews might help motivate me?  
Cause that Ten/Martha fluff, and buckets full of Ten angst, why? Cause I like those things.  
Anyway, yet again, rambling. Hope it was worth it all, thanks again for reading, it means a heap to me. But reviews are always better, cause I know what you think. For everyone who has been following on with this story, I humbly thank you; I write for you.  
Thanks again, review and all that. **


End file.
